in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Akasha
Akasha, also known as the Burning Shadow, is a fire and shadow ninja from Japan, who became a villain when she found out that Kyoji killed her father, Shogo the Warlord, only to revert back to her old self after realizing the truth about her father. She is roleplayed by PeaVZ108. Powers and Abilities *'Scorchjitzu:' Scorchjitzu was Akasha's first art before she learnt the Shadow arts. While weakened due to having to master two different arts, they are still powerful. **'Pyrokinesis:' Akasha has pyrokinetic abilities, and can create fire from her hands. ***'Fire balls:' Akasha can create and throw fireballs from her hands. *'Shadowjitzu:' Akasha acquired the ability to use Shadowjitzu in The Forbidden Legacy. However, she can only use these abilities when wearing the Shadow Gauntlets. **'Flight:' Akasha can fly without any sort of propulsion. **'Telekinesis:' Akasha can move objects without the need to touch them. **'Umbrakinesis:' Akasha can manipulate and create shadow energy. ***'Shadow Blasts:' Akasha can fire blasts of shadow energy. **'Size Manipulation:' She is able to grow to immense sizes. She used this to attack Kyoji and Starcade. **'Invisibility:' Akasha can turn invisible. **'Illusion Casting:' Akasha can change her appearance to that of another person's. Weaknesses *'Light:' Light is able to negate her shadow abilities. Appearance Akasha is a fair-skinned teenage girl with long crimson red hair. She wears a golden tiara encrusted with a red crystal on her head, an iron armor, an fire-orange cape, the Shadow Gauntlets on her hands, orange jeans and red shoes. Relationships *'Kyoji:' Kyoji used to have a crush on Akasha when he was younger, until the time came when he killed Shogo the Warlord, Akasha's father. Since then, Akasha hates Kyoji and she decides to ambush him. At first, Kyoji did not fight back until Starcade became dragged into the fight. Kyoji then starts to turn against Akasha, and since then, the two become sworn enemies. In The Return of the Warlord, Akasha stops seeking for revenge after discovering the truth that Shogo does not care for her the same way she does to him, and quits her villainy career. Kyoji and Akasha become good friends again as a result, even though they do not bring back another romantic relationship. *'Takeshi:' Akasha and Takeshi are siblings, who used to love each other until the events of The Shock about the New Shadow, where Takeshi refuses to kill Kyoji when instructed by Akasha to do so in an attempt to avenge their father. Despite their temporary strained relationship, both Akasha and Takeshi still retain some love for each other and they become in good terms again after Akasha joins the gang. *'Sasuke:' Akasha and Sasuke are good friends and at times, bitter rivals, since they have different fundamentals on how to tackle situations. *'Sakura:' While Sakura dislikes Akasha for being Shogo's daughter, Akasha wants to help Sakura learn from her that revenge is not the way to solve problems. Sakura does not heed the advice, which reminds Akasha of her past self, causing the two to fight each other. Sakura only stopped fighting when she realized that Kyoji is still alive after thinking that Shogo already killed him. Akasha and Sakura become in good terms after Sakura gets to know more about her and the world outside the Light Dojo. *'Shogo the Warlord:' Akasha used to care and love deeply for her father, Shogo the Warlord. Unfortunately for her, she later finds out in The Return of the Warlord that Shogo does not care and love his family the same way she does to him. She was initially heartbroken by the truth, but she later used the truth to give her determination to get rid of Shogo. Since then, Akasha has a hatred for Shogo even greater than she has for the Shadow Sensei and formerly the Locked Room Gang. However, this hatred is now directed at the Warlord himself after Akasha finds out the deeper truth of her father being possessed by the shadow demon the entire time in Dark Reign Again, and Akasha seems to be heartbroken upon the discovery of her father's true nature as a good-hearted person. *'Starcade:' Akasha and Starcade are friends, though they used to be at tension with one another. While Akasha does not seem to mind that Starcade and Kyoji are a couple, Starcade does get angry at Akasha if the latter does anything that concerns Kyoji in a bad way. However, after Akasha has settled into the Locked Room Gang for some time, they have been in better terms if not good friends. *'Captain Red Shell:' At first, Akasha considers Captain Red Shell to be another member of the gang, her relationship with the latter has grown for the better. In The Human Tsunami, Captain Red Shell was one of the only members of the gang that wanted to listen to Akasha instead of attacking her, and one of the only members that thanked her for her contribution when fighting Sasuke. However, their relation grows more in Amulet of the Dark Seas, where Captain Red Shell and Akasha work together to defeat not only Opposite Blast, but also Captain Dark Shell. When working on the same team, both of them help and care for each other, even though Akasha initially intended to use Captain Red Shell to seize the Amulet of the Dark Seas for herself. *'Shadow Sensei:' Back when Akasha was still a villain, she turned to the Shadow Sensei for help when she found out that Shogo used to be one of the most powerful shadow ninjas in existence. Akasha respected the Shadow Sensei until she found out that he tricked her into becoming his slave for eternity. She was more than happy when she finally had the opportunity to vent her anger on the Shadow Sensei, showing how much his betrayal caused Akasha to hate him with a burning passion. *'Ace:' Ace and Akasha did not start off well for a friendship between two powerful shadow ninjas, as Akasha began a fight when trying to stop Ace from destroying the Orb of Power. However, over time, Akasha comes to realize that Ace is a better person than she had viewed him at first, and the two slowly grow to be in better terms. *'Itachi:' Akasha has always hated Itachi as the latter caused her to be separated from her brother Takeshi for years, as revealed in Two Swords, desiring to kill him whenever she has the chance. However, after learning more about his character in The Seven Deadly Assassins, Akasha changes her perspective on him and even starts to respect him a little, losing her desire of vengeance completely. Appearances *''An Unpeasant Surprise'' *''The Forbidden Legacy'' *''Red Fork's Rampage'' (mentioned only) *''Electrifying Crush'' (mentioned only) *''The Shock about the New Shadow'' *''The Human Tsunami'' *''Amulet of the Dark Seas'' *''Stories: The Shadow Foreshadowing'' *''Quest to Save Equestria'' *''The Ace Plan'' (mentioned only) *''Stories: The Crystals of the Seven Colors'' *''Discord Disaster'' *''Attack of the Dark Trio'' (mentioned only) *''The Battle Tournament'' *''Stories: Android-pocalypse'' *''The Night of the Opposite Blast Gang'' *''The Return of the Warlord'' *''The Blocked Room Gang'' (mentioned only) *''The Burning Shadow Reborn'' *''The Super Powered Expansion'' *''Sakura the Light Ninja'' *''Plant Heroes Reassemble'' *''Roommate Rampage'' *''Ace's Dojo'' *''The Night'' *''Nitro Mania 2.0'' *''Bad Hair Day'' *''Gates of Darkness'' *''Ocean Invaders 2.0'' *''Shadows of War'' *''Roommate Rampage'' *''The Portal Dimension'' *''Marble-Droid'' (mentioned only) *''Breaking Point'' (mentioned only) *''Danger in the Skies'' (mentioned only) *''Bad Hero'' *''Two Swords'' *''Dark Reign Again'' *''Metallic Menace'' *''The Seven Deadly Assassins'' *''Echolights'' (mentioned only) Theme Trivia * Akasha is currently the only ninja character to possess more than one element. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Owned by PeaVZ108 Category:Good characters Category:Teens Category:Single Category:Alive Category:Fire Ninjas Category:Shadow Ninjas Category:Intelligent Category:Retired from evil Category:Elemental Ninjas